


Lazy, Messy, Perfect.

by hardyesque



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Junk, M/M, Mostly Smut, One Shot, Phil Has Nacho Standards, Tchokches, garbage, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyesque/pseuds/hardyesque
Summary: Phil and Jeff are home in Chicago on a day off between matches, and it wouldn't be a rest day without some nachos and sexual tension.





	Lazy, Messy, Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a practice piece i sent to a friend, but i ended up working really hard on it for 4 hours and i'm really proud of it. wasn't expecting to post this at all. it's also uncharted territory for me in terms of smut, so go easy friends. i also have no idea how to space things out, so i'm sorry if it's terrible in that area, but either way it's still extra hot, so enjoy!

It was a Wednesday, which was one of their days off. Since they didn’t get many of these, it was a favorite of theirs so they always made the most out of it. Phil was making nachos in the kitchen, and Jeff was sprawled out on the couch while ‘Cloverfield’ played on the TV. Once the nachos were up to Phil’s nacho standards - which weren’t too high, but if you didn’t have olives you were failing at nachos - he brought them over to Jeff and put them on the coffee table as Jeff sat up and immediately took a few off the plate.

“You have incredible manners, babe,” said Phil.

Jeff replied with his mouth half full and said, “Screw you. You know you make the best nachos, it’s no—“

Phil put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, and Jeff stuck out his tongue to lick it. Phil pulled back as soon as he felt it and said, “Jesus Jeff! You’re so gross,” but he couldn’t help laughing as he said it. ‘Asshole,’ he thought with a smirk.

They devoured the nachos and cuddled up on the couch, happier now with full tummies. They’d seen this movie a few times, so they didn’t need to pay too much attention, which was good because the way they were situated had Phil thinking about some things. Specifically, the way Jeff’s lips feel all over his body, on his stomach tattoo, on his neck, the inside of his thighs... He caught himself drawing mindless patterns on Jeff’s thigh and biting his lip so hard he thought he might break the skin.

He was leaned up against Jeff, his shoulder resting on his chest with Jeff’s arm around his shoulder, holding his free hand. His head was leaned back, laying it on Jeff’s shoulder and one leg was bent up against himself. The other was stretched out touching Jeff’s, who had his ankles crossed. Phil knew there probably wouldn’t be any sex today, since there usually wasn’t on their free days. He was okay with this; just sitting here all day doing mindless things around the house was a welcome way to relax and heal up for their next match. Phil moved the hand he was drawing patterns with down to Jeff’s knee, and Jeff leaned down and kissed the top of Phil’s head in response.

Jeff broke the silence by saying, “Your hair looks good in a bun. A small bun, but it’s cute.”

Phil looked up at him and smiled, as he leaned further up to kiss him on the lips for a few seconds. As he pulled back, Jeff bit his lower lip a little because he knew Phil loved that. Seeing this mixed with the thoughts he was having a minute ago prompted him to move himself so he was straddling Jeff. Phil was watching Jeff give him a nice and thorough eye fucking, and by the time he was actually looking into his eyes, Phil was practically blushing. Without saying anything, he leaned forward and closed the space between them. Jeff’s hands went to Phil’s hips as he rubbed circles into his hipbones with his thumb, which never failed to make Phil give out a low moan. He rolled his hips a little and rolled his tongue over Jeff’s closed lips, asking for more. This coaxed a noise out of Jeff that sounded better every time he heard it, and Jeff eagerly parted his lips to let Phil in a little further. Phil wasn’t sure how Jeff’s tongue felt better against his every time they made out, but damn, it really did.

Jeff pulled him closer, causing Phil to rub against him and they moaned simultaneously in response. Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck so they were good and intertwined, and Jeff let Phil take the lead for now. He synced up his hips with his tongue, and the noises coming from Jeff were fucking unreal. They were both in sweats, and Phil was positioned so that there was a little bit of friction in just the right spot between their legs, and he was sucking on Jeff’s tongue like it held the cure to cancer. He switched from his tongue to his lower lip, and then went back to just kissing his lips with his own, pulling back once in a while to lightly run his tongue along Jeff’s bottom lip before he kissed him again. Alternating between these, mixed with the lower friction happening had Jeff feeling like a half melted mess made up of whines and moans and pleading words. He moved to play with the band of Phil’s sweats, and Phil could hardly disagree considering he was fully hard at this point. From what he could feel, Jeff was right there with him. Phil pulled back from Jeff’s lips, and they were a little bit swollen and he had his mouth half open and it was wet and pink and gorgeous, and Phil couldn’t help but bite his own lip and grind his hips down, because even if they were just making out Jeff was the most beautiful person on this entire planet, and he was looking at Phil like there would never be enough of him. They were both breathing heavy with the same question on their minds, Jeff’s fingers twitching a little because everything felt so good and they needed more, more, more, please, so Phil nodded once and immediately felt Jeff’s hand wrap around his length. His face melted into pure pleasure and nothing less, and the whole world shut off as he threw his head back and the moan that followed made Jeff’s whole body shake. Phil’s movements were no longer calculated, they were pure instinct and he was holding onto Jeff’s thighs for dear life. Jeff took into account the bruises that were forming, and he was perfectly happy with it as long as Phil was the one bruising him, in and out of the ring. He continued with this hand on Phil, utilizing his wrist the most to keep an up and down rhythm, although Phil was doing most of the work for him. His head was lower now, and he caught Jeff’s eyes and they locked for a minute; that was one of Jeff’s favorite parts of all this - the loss of control in Phil’s eyes, the pure need and pleasure taking over, no other reason for this other than to please and to be pleasured. Jeff’s hand was still hidden in Phil’s sweats, as Phil rocked into his hand and eventually found it within himself to lean forward and start kissing Jeff with a furious passion.

Whenever they got to this point, the kissing was on another plane entirely - both of their mouths in sync against each other, tongues dancing around as lips clashed and the room was filled with sounds of desperate pleasure. Jeff incorporated a twisting movement into his wrist, and Phil couldn’t properly work his jaw anymore, so he grabbed onto the back of the couch for some stability as his hips moved faster. His face was buried in Jeff’s neck, and Jeff felt him kiss him once in a while, and it was lazy and slow in contrast to the increasing need between Phil’s legs. Jeff had his head leaned back and just being here making Phil feel so good was enough to make him moan at a semi steady rhythm, as he slowly rolled his hips into Phil, encouraging him on. He felt a hand grab a handful of his hair, and Phil spoke in broken whimpers for the first time in a while, “I’m... Fuck, I’m close, please—“ is all he could manage before he was reduced back to whimpers and moans, so Jeff more than happily obliged. He quickened his pace for a minute, then slowed it for a second as he gently ran his thumb around Phil’s tip, and received a low, gravely, “Fuuuccckk,” in response before he moved back to a faster pace. Phil was beginning to shake uncontrollably, and this alerted Jeff to be a little more present for when he finished. He wrapped his free arm around Phil’s waist to steady the both of them, as Phil went from moaning to ragged, heavy breathing mixed with an occasional high pitched whimper, and then Jeff realized the whimpers were a name - his. His eyes rolled back with a moan, and he kept his pace as Phil slowly yet completely unraveled in his arms. The jagged breathing turned to loud moans into Jeff’s neck as well as an impressive string of curses as Phil came, shaking heavily and jerking his hips forward as he released, feeling nothing but the void of pure, unbridled pleasure. Jeff was holding onto phil as they were both still rolling their hips a little, and his face was still in Jeff’s neck. Their breathing was still heavy, and Phil let out a few more moans until he lifted his head to look at Jeff. He released his hair and moved his hand to where Jeff’s was still holding him.

He took a few more deep breaths before saying in a half whisper, “I love you, you know.” Jeff knew. So he bit his lip and stroked one more circle around Phil’s tip before saying, “I love you too, baby,” and Phil shivered from the sensation of Jeff’s thumb as well as the words being said to him.

He guided Jeff’s hand away, because at this point he was a little too sensitive, and leaned in to kiss him gently and sweetly for a few seconds. When he pulled back, he said, “Can we shower? You got me all sticky,” and Jeff let out a soft giggle as he responded, “Of course. As long as you’re up for returning the favor,” and this time Phil laughed, as he got up from Jeff and said, “Did you really think I was just gonna leave you out? I had no idea you thought so lowly of me!” And now Jeff got up from the couch, and said, “Shut up,” as he kissed him while they stood there, and he moved his hands down to Phil’s ass and squeezed a little, getting one more small moan before they went and showered, and started all over again.

And it wasn’t romantic and it was a little messy, but it was them and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
